


Akito and the Rise of Scar

by PerkyGoth14



Category: The Lion King (1994)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 04:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17842454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: Akito and Estelle both have nightmares that involve Scar coming back to Pride Rock, so the adults think it would be a good idea if they went over there to confront the nightmares about seeing the evil lion in their sleep as they hang around with Kiara and of course, The Lion Guard.





	1. Chapter 1

It seemed to be a slow week with nothing interesting going on, so everyone agreed it would be nice to get out of town for a little while, and they soon decided to go to Pride Rock since Estelle had some dreams about the African jungle, and it had been a while since they last visited since that was when Kion and the others became apart of The Lion Guard, but unlike her last dream, it had a nightmare in the end as there seemed to be a certain evil lion involved. Estelle smiled as she dreamt about being a lion cub in the Pride Lands with Kiara, Zuri, and Tiifu again. They seemed to all play together, and they ran off together until they heard an evil laughter which made them all freeze suddenly.

"W-Who just laughed?" Estelle shivered.

"Ah... A little lioness cub who seems unlike the others..." The voice smirked to her. "You remind me very much of these visitors who came into my brother's pride almost 20 years ago~..."

"No way... S-S-S-S-S-Scar?" Estelle gulped.

"You're a smart little one, aren't you?" The voice smirked as a pair of green eyes came out to her.

"It is you!" Estelle yelped as she stepped back. "But... You're dead... Mom and Dad told me what happened to you when Uncle Simba became the next Lion King of Pride Rock."

"Oh, I am dead." Scar smirked.

"Then how are you here?" Estelle gulped.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Scar smirked to Estelle. "Little does anyone know, I'll be brought back in a very special way with the use of a very special tool."

"You won't be," Estelle glared, trying to be brave. "I'll stop you and whoever is helping you! I'll bet it's those nasty hyenas!"

"Nope, I'll give you a hint though: I used to have the same special gift that a certain lion cub has." Scar smirked.

"Kion?" Estelle frowned as this was getting scary and intense, especially since she was talking to Scar.

"Indeed, although he uses it out of anger after one of the hyenas threatens him." Scar smirked.

"Th-That won't happen!" Estelle replied. "You won't be set free, Scar, especially after what you did to Mufasa!"

"Oh, don't worry, I can only appear in fire." Scar told her evilly.

"No! NOOOO!" Estelle cried out.

Scar laughed to her in a rather evil way.

"No! Stop! Leave Pride Rock alone!" Estelle cried out in her sleep, and since she had the crystal powers like her father, this caused crystal spikes to form out of fear.

Mo soon woke up and rushed to her daughter, and gasped to the spikes, and rushed quicker before coming to her daughter. "Estelle, wake up! Wake up!" she then told her. "It's Mom!"

Estelle soon woke up and soon saw the crystal spikes and started to do her best to calm down from her nightmare.

"Oh, sweetie, are you okay?" Mo frowned.

Estelle frowned back before hugging her mother right away. "Not really."

"Did you have a nightmare?" Mo frowned.

"Uh-huh, although I'm not sure." Estelle frowned back.

"Tell me what happened." Mo said.

"Well... All right..." Estelle said, taking a deep breath. "I was in Pride Rock with Kiara, Zuri, and Tiifu, and it was a lot of fun, but then, I heard a scary voice."

"A scary voice?" Mo asked.

"Yeah, and the voice was a male voice." Estelle said.

"Hmm..." Mo paused. "I'm not sure who it could be... You said Pride Rock, right?"

"Yes, Mom." Estelle nodded.

"Hmm... Well... Hmm..." Mo replied. "All I can think of you might've heard was either those hyenas, or, it seems unlikely, but Scar himself."

"It was!" Estelle told her.

"That's strange, and a bit scary..." Mo frowned.

Estelle soon hugged her mother again as Scar scared her in her sleep somehow.

"Well, don't worry, he's gone and is never coming back." Mo soothed.

"Promise?" Estelle frowned.

"I promise, sweetie," Mo comforted. "There's no way he could possibly come back, especially after what your Uncle Simba did to save Pride Rock."

"Yeah, you're right," Estelle smiled. "It must have just been a nightmare and nothing else."

Mo walked off for a moment and came back with some warm tea with honey.

"Thanks, Mom." Estelle said as she sipped the tea.

"That should give you sweet dreams now," Mo smiled back. "It's exciting to visit Pride Rock every once in a while."

"It sure is." Estelle smiled back after sipping the tea.

Mo smiled to that.

"Uh, Mom?" Estelle asked. "Can you stay here? ...At least until I fall asleep?"

"Of course, kiddo." Mo smiled as she stayed there.

"Thanks." Estelle smiled back.

"No problem, sweetie." Mo smiled back.

Estelle then set the cup down for a little bit.

"Ah, Estelle, we're going to have lots of fun in Pride Rock," Mo smiled. "I just know that Akito's gonna love seeing the Lion Guard again."

"Why wouldn't he?" Estelle smiled back.

"I know that Kiara will be happy to see you and Felicity again." Mo smiled.

"Yeah, that's true." Estelle smiled back.

"And I'm sure she's been a great sister to Kion now after our last visit." Mo said.

"Yeah... I'm sure she has, Mom..." Estelle smiled, sounding sleepy now. "Especially with Kopa."

"Yeah, he really seemed like he was a perfect big brother." Mo smiled back.

"Mm-hmm..." Estelle smiled while yawning a bit. "You, Dad, and Aunt Cherry had fun there?"

"We sure did." Mo smiled back as she tucked Estelle in, seeing that she was getting sleepy.

And where before she knew it, Estelle was fast asleep.

"Good night, sweetheart." Mo smiled as she kissed her on the forehead.

Estelle smiled back in her sleep as Mo soon left her alone for the rest of the night.

Soon enough, the next day came.

"Estelle, I had a bad feeling last night," Akito said. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine now, Kito, it was just a bad dream." Estelle told her twin brother.

"By any chance, did it have anything to do with Scar?" Akito asked.

"You had the same nightmare?" Estelle frowned.

"Yeah, I dreamt I was with Kion and the other Lion Guard, and he just showed up, and said that he would come back somehow." Akito replied.

"He told me the same thing while I was with Kiara, Tiifu, and Zuri." Estelle replied back.

"What about you, Vincent?" Atticus asked. "Any dreams?"

"I just dreamt about hanging out with Kopa," Vincent shrugged. "Nothing like that though."

"Well, they are twins, and they tend to feel each other's pain and sickness." Mo replied.

"That's true." Atticus nodded.

"Do you think our dreams mean anything?" Akito asked.

"I'd ask your aunt when we get to Pride Rock." Mo suggested.

"Right." The Fudo twins nodded in agreement.

They soon continued to eat their breakfast, and after they were done, Mo washed the dishes, and where they were on their way to meet up with Cherry, Forte, Felicity, and Simon. Felicity, Chip, and Gabrielle looked up into the tallest tree of the forest by Belle and Adam's castle grounds as Simon was climbing up without any fear, and didn't even look down.

"How can he not be afraid?" Chip asked.

"I'm pretty sure my brother was born without fear." Felicity replied.

"He's still going!" Gabrielle gasped.

"Is he ever going to stop?" Chip asked.

Simon soon came to the very top, and held out his hands, waving down to them.

"Okay, Simon, that's impressive, but please come down before you hurt yourself!" Felicity called out to her little brother.

Simon soon took out some rope and tied it around his waist, and to the tree top, and soon swooped down like a double agent.

"Not like that!" Felicity panicked.

Gabrielle covered her eyes while Felicity cupped her mouth and Chip covered his ears. Simon soon came down safely on the ground and looked up at the older kids who stared at him.

"He sure is something." Felicity said.

"Yeah, he really is..." Chip said. "Uh, Felicity, how long are you gonna be gone with your family?"

"I'm not sure," Felicity shrugged. "We're going to Pride Rock."

"Well, just stay safe, okay?" Chip asked.

"I promise." Felicity smiled.

Chip smiled back and soon hugged her. Gabrielle smiled to that as she helped Simon up to his feet.

"I'll see you around." Felicity told her best friends.

"See ya around, Felicity." Gabrielle smiled.

"Come on, Simon." Felicity told her little brother.

Simon then went to follow her as they left the castle grounds as it was time for another visit into Pride Rock, but this visit wouldn't be an ordinary visit as it would indeed involve Scar even if they wouldn't know about it. Eventually, everyone met up together, and they made their way to Pride Rock as it was one of their usual vacation spots like in Enchancia or Atlantica. Once they got there, it seemed to be busy in the Pride Lands for Kion and his friends.


	2. Chapter 2

"Looks like they could use a few helping hands." Akito said.

"Or paws." Mo replied.

"Uh, Mom, Dad, can I go with them?" Akito asked.

"Go ahead, son," Atticus smiled. "They're your friends after all."

"Thanks!" Akito beamed before running after the Lion Guard. "Hey, guys, wait up!"

Kion and his friends soon waited up for Akito so he could help them. Akito smiled as he caught up to them.

"Hey, Akito, long time no see." Fuli commented.

"You can say that again." Akito replied.

"Another visit I take it?" Kion guessed.

"Correct." Akito nodded.

"Well, we could sure use some extra help," Kion replied. "It's crazy around here."

"Yeah, it looked like you guys were stampeding all around the jungle." Akito said.

"We sure have." Ono replied.

"We better be sure not to stampede over any snakes." Akito said.

"I just hope we don't..." Bunga said. 

"I'm pretty sure that's a bad idea." Akito nodded to them.

Ono soon saw something happening.

"What is it, Ono?" Akito frowned.

"Ma Tembo and the elephants," Ono replied. "They're under attack!"

"Another emergency?" Kion frowned to that.

"Un-Bunga-Lievable." Bunga sighed.

"That's the fifth one today, and it's still morning!" Behste sighed.

"And this is just the start of the dry season!" Kion replied.

"Huh, guess it's gonna be one of those days." Fuli commented.

"We better hurry and stop whoever is attacking the elephants then." Akito said.

"Come along, Akito, try and keep up with me." Fuli smirked.

"Oh, you're on, Cheetah Girl." Akito smirked back.

"You know what we say; now that we're The Lion Guard..." Bunga reminded Akito.

"Yeah, I remember," Akito said. "'Til the Pridelands' end."

"Lion Guard defend!" The others concluded to that.

They soon rushed off together for official Lion Guard business. Not surprisingly, the problem for the elephants were the hyenas.

"How am I not surprised to see them attacking?" Akito rolled his eyes. "When will these hyenas ever stop attacking?"

"Is that a trick question?" Fuli asked.

"Hmph," Akito huffed before mumbling to himself. "I swear, the only thing they did good was get rid of Scar in the end." 

The hyenas began to run among the elephants which looked a bit of a stupid move by them.

"Oh, what are the hyenas even thinking taking on elephants?" Fuli complained.

"Like my dad always says 'live long enough, and you'll see everything'." Behste said.

"Well, I've seen enough." Kion glared as he got into position.

"Yeah! Give'em the Roar, Kion!" Bunga beamed. "Send those hyenas flyin'!"

"What about the elephants? It's too crazy down there for Kion to use the roar." Akito said.

"He's right, I might hurt the elephants, Bunga," Kion agreed. "You, me, Bunga, and Ono will chase the hyenas out of the herd. Fuli, you round'em up. Beshte? You send'em flying. Oh, uh, Akito, you wanna help?" he then asked.

"I'll help in anyway I can to keep those hyenas from hurting any of the younger elephants since the hyenas can't hurt the adults easily." Akito said.

"You wanna help Behste?" Kion suggested with a smirk, remembering how strong Akito was.

"I sure do." Akito smirked back.

"All right," Kion smirked. "Get to it then."

"You got it, Kion!" Akito saluted and soon went to the hippo.

The Lion Guard then moved out together to get straight to work. Luckily, this would soon end the hyenas' plan. 

"Get! Away! From the elephants!" Ono demanded before swooping down from the sky.

"Hey! Watch where you're pointin' that beak!" Chungu glared at the bird.

'Yeah, like he's actually going to do what Chungu says.' Akito thought to himself.

Ono continued which proved to be a menace towards the hyenas. The youngest elephant in the pack looked very scared and worried that the hyenas would get her.

"Don't worry, it's going to be fine." Akito told her, sensing she was scared.

"Oh, thank goodness." The youngest elephant sighed.

"JANJA!" Kion roared as he jumped out to the hyena pack.

Two hyenas stopped and skid in their steps right in front of the cub.

"Kion! Uh, have ya met Nne? Nne? Kion," Janja smiled innocently before running off, leaving the other hyena behind. "Talk amongst yerselves!"

The hyena felt nervous to be left alone with Kion as they were left behind from a typical move by Janja. 

Kion just snarled which eventually scared Nne away.

"Wait for me, Janja!" Nne cried out.

"Oh, no, you don't!" Fuli grinned as she soon cornered the hyenas.

"Nice one, Fuli!" Akito smiled.

"Thanks, Akito." Fuli smiled back.

"Uh, come on, boys, this way!" Janja suggested before running the other way with his pack.

"Behste, now!" Kion called out.

"Twende Kiboko!" Behste glared as he soon charged towards the hyenas.

"Oh, no..." Janja moaned to that.

Behste soon charged against the hyenas to send them flying. A snake was seen sleeping before he saw the hyenas about to fall down on him, and where he luckily, dodged each of them as they dropped down.

"Get out of here, Janja, or I'll send you to space!" Akito threatened.

"C'mon, fellas! Let's scram!" Janja told his pack before they ran off.

Akito soon noticed the snake. "Watch out for the snake!" He told the hyenas.

The pack soon charged, running over the snake. Akito winced a bit nervously for the snake.

"Guess we showed them!" Bunga smiled as he walked off with the others.

"Erm... Are you okay?" Akito asked as he stood over the snake.

"Ugh. Every time I run into the Lion Guard, I'm the one getting run over," The snake groaned angrily. "Sssssssomeday, they'll regret it."

"I'm so sorry that the hyenas ran over you, and I'm sure the Lion Guard doesn't mean for you to be run over every time you run into them," Akito told the snake. "My name's Akito, what's yours?"

"I am Ushari, and you keep track of thossssse friendssssss of yours..." The snake replied. "I don't think I've ssssssseen you around the PrideLandsssss though before."

"I was here before and I think I did see you while me and the others were playing." Akito said.

"Hmm... Is that right?" Ushari asked.

"My family and I visit Pride Rock sometimes like Enchancia," Akito replied. "My parents, aunt, and uncle knew King Mufasa back when Uncle Simba and Aunt Nala were cubs."

"That'sss interesssting." Ushari said.

"Uh... Yeah..." Akito smiled sheepishly as he decided to leave as that made him feel uncomfortable. "Anyway, I should get going. Sorry again, Ushari, I'll talk to Kion and the others."

"Sssee that you do." Ushari told him as he slithered away.

Akito smiled bashfully and soon went to run to the others as they talked to the elephants. "Why didn't I like the way he said that?!" he muttered to himself.

"Is everyone all right?" Kion asked the elephant group.

"Yes, thanks to you and the Guard." The matriarch known as Ma Tembo replied.

"I still can't believe those hyenas would attack you elephants." Fuli said.

"I expect there isn't much left for them to eat in the Outlands." Ma Tembo sighed.

"I'm sorry about that, ma'am," Akito replied. "They should respect the Circle of Life, and then maybe, they would have some food."

"Perhaps, but the dry times are hard for everyone," Ma Tembo said. "Even us elephants."

"I can only imagine." Akito said.

"Have you found a new water source for your herd?" Ono asked the elephant matriarch.

"No, but this is my first time leading the search," Ma Tembo replied. "Hearing the underground water is a bit more difficult than I expected, and attacks from hyenas don't help."

"Well, now that they're gone, it's safe for you to keep looking." Behste told her.

"Yes, Ma Tembo! Keep looking!" A male elephant agreed.

"Water, here we come!" The young female elephant beamed.

The elephants all let out a trumpet in victory and excitement. Akito could already tell that caring for an entire herd was hard.

"Yes. Here we come," Ma Tembo said before putting her trunk around Kion like an arm around one's shoulder. "Caring for others during the dry season is a bigger responsibility than I was expecting."

"I can imagine so, ma'am." Akito replied.

"Yeah, and I know exactly what you mean." Kion added.

The elephants began to leave.

"Ono, keep an eye on the elephants in case the hyenas come back." Kion said.

"Affirmative!" Ono saluted before flying away.

"We heading back to the Lair?" Fuli asked the lion cub.

"I'll meet up with you there," Kion replied. "I need to talk to someone first."

"Okay." Akito said.

The rest of the Lion Guard soon went to leave Kion alone. Kion soon walked the opposite direction and went to talk to someone else who was his late grandfather, Mufasa, but unknown to him, someone would see him talking to him even if she didn't see him or hear him.

"Welcome back to Pride Rock." Rafiki greeted the others.

"Thank you, Rafiki, it's always nice to come back." Atticus smiled.

"You haven't happened to have seen a younger baboon, have you?" Rafiki asked them.

"No. Why?" Estelle asked.

"I was worried about that..." Rafiki sighed. "Makini seems to be quite the troublemaker already like my young nephew."

"I'm sure she's around here somewhere." Mo said.

"Makini...?" Cherry asked. 'Ah, your new apprentice."

"Yes, that is right," Rafiki nodded. "I'm trying to help her with becoming the next Royal Mjuzi."

"And I'm guessing it's becoming a challenge." Atticus said.

"You have no idea..." Rafiki rolled his eyes as he walked off. "Good to see you all again though."

"Good to see you too, Rafiki." Felicity smiled as she carried Simon.

"What's been going on since our last visit?" Atticus asked.

"I feel like a lot." Mo chuckled.

Simba and Nala soon came out, happily reuniting with the visiting families.

"Hey, guys." Kopa smiled to Estelle, Vincent, Felicity, and Simon as Akito was soon coming over after seeing Kion and the rest of the Lion Guard.

"Hey, Kopa, how have you been?" Vincent asked.

"Oh, you know," Kopa replied. "Just being a big brother and learning how to become the next Lion King while Kiara will become The Lion Queen."

"That's cool." Akito smiled.

"Zuri and Tiifu keep staring at me though." Kopa rolled his green eyes.

"Yeah, they seem to have crushes on you..." Vincent said. "Think you'll mate with one of them?"

"Eh, probably not," Kopa shrugged. "They're Kiara's friends, and, well, I don't think it would work out between us. Too bad my old friend Ryan's not here so he could maybe take the pressure off. I miss him sometimes..." he then said about the lion cub he met in New York City before Kiara and Kion were born.

"Maybe someday you'll meet someone new." Estelle said.

Kopa just let out a shrug.

"I'm just glad there can be peace in the Pridelands when it comes to Kion and the rest of the Lion Guard." Nala smiled.

"And I'll be glad to help as an honorary member whenever I come to visit Pride Rock." Akito happily added.

"He's so your son." Cherry smirked playfully at Atticus.

"Yeah, he is..." Atticus smiled bashfully to his best friend. "Probably the most like me."

"Do you think his first words were 'I think we're in for a new adventure'?" Cherry teased.

"Oh, ha, ha." Atticus rolled his eyes playfully.

"Are Kion and the others alright?" Kopa asked Akito.

"Yeah, but they seemed very busy like my Aunt Twilight whenever we come to visit." Akito replied.

"I'm sure she takes time in your visits." Kopa said.

"You have no idea." Akito replied.

"Just be thankful none of them tried to make a perfect present," Atticus said. "And had a monstrous magical result."

"Ooh..." Akito, Estelle, Felicity, Simon, and Vincent's eyes widened to that.

Kion was soon seen coming with a young female baboon.

"I think I found Rafiki's apprentice." Cherry said.

"Oh, I just remembered something." Akito spoke up.

"What is it, sweetie?" Mo asked with a small smile.

"A snake named Ushari is kind of getting annoyed with always getting run over whenever he enters the Lion Guard." Akito said.

"That cobra didn't hurt you, did he?" Kopa asked.

"No, we just had a little talk," Akito replied. "...I don't know why, but he kinda made me feel uncomfortable."

"How so?" Mo asked.

"It was the way he talked," Akito said. "Every time he spoke with an S, his tongue would stick out."

"He's a snake..." Cherry pointed out like it was obvious. "That's how all snakes talk. Like Kaa."

"And he's kind of poisonous," Akito said. "Since he is a cobra."

"Hmm... Maybe you should watch out for him in that case..." Atticus said. "The kids have been shook up lately." he then said to Simba and Nala.

"Is there something wrong?" Nala asked.

"Uh... Well..." Atticus stammered.

"It seems that they think that Scar might come back somehow." Mo said.

"That's not possible." Simba shook his head.

"It was just a dream, Mom and Dad, it's okay..." Estelle said.

"It will be okay..." Nala soothed as she gave Estelle a small nuzzle as if to hug her as a lioness. "Why don't you and Felicity play with Kiara?"

"That sounds nice." Estelle smiled.

Nala smiled back.

"Erm... Merci, Tante Nala." Felicity added with her own smile.

"That means 'Thank you, Aunt Nala' in French." Forte translated.

"You're welcome, Felicity." Nala smiled to that.

Felicity smiled back as she went with Estelle to go see Kiara since Akito was hanging out with Kion. Even Kiara seemed happy to see them.

"Hey, Kiki." Estelle smiled.

"Hi, Estelle. Hey, Felicity." Kiara smiled back.

"Kion seems busy today." Felicity said.

"Tell me about it, but at least he's not causing trouble." Kiara rolled her eyes.

"Well, he is the leader of the Lion Guard." Estelle said.

"Blah, blah, blah." Kiara said before they walked off together. 

Estelle simply rolled her eyes playfully at this.


	3. Chapter 3

"Kion! Akito!" Ono called out.

"Uh, Ono?" Akito asked.

"The hyenas!" Ono replied. "They're back!" 

"Are you kidding me?! Are they seriously that dumb to try and attack again?!" Akito asked out of agitation.

"I guess so." Ono rolled his eyes.

"They after the elephants again?" Kion asked.

"Uh, no. Not really," Ono replied. "Now they're after the baboons that have started following the elephants."

"We'll have to keep the hyenas away from the baboons while they stay with the elephants." Akito said.

"Go tell the rest of the Guard." Kion added.

"I flew by the Lair first," Ono replied. "They're already on their way."

"Then let's go!" Kion said before looking to the young female baboon. "Nice meeting you, Makini! Good luck training with Rafiki!"

"Thanks, Kion!" Makini smiled to that. 

Akito and Kion soon rushed off.

Kopa soon began to sharpen his claws against a rock while Vincent came to hang out with him.

"This is impressive." Vincent smiled.

"You wanna try?" Kopa asked.

"Okay." Vincent said as he soon got down on his hands and knees, becoming a lion cub, and then clawed at the rock after bringing out his claws. 

"This can be very helpful in helping sharpening claws if we're ever under attack by Zira and her pride." Kopa said.

"I really hope that doesn't happen any time soon," Vincent frowned. "Zira seems kinda scary, even scarier than my Aunt Cherry." 

"You said it." Kopa said.

The two elder brothers then continued to sharpen their claws while their siblings were gone.

The hyenas cackled as they began to bother the elephants yet again, and this time, they were accompanied by the baboons. 

"I just hope that Rafiki and Makini will be all right," Akito said to himself since they went after baboons this time. "Then again, I'm sure they'll be alright."

Kion and Akito then ran together to catch up with the rest of the Lion Guard.

"Split up, boys!" Janja told his group. "Get as many baboons as you can!"

The hyenas began to go after the baboons.

"I can almost taste 'em!" One hyena grinned.

"Oh, yeah? Taste this!" Behste glared as he soon skid by and knocked the two hyenas against his side.

"Twende Kiboko." Behste smirked.

"Way to go, Behste!" Akito smiled to the hippo.

"Thanks, Akito!" Behste smiled back.

A baby baboon cried as one of the hyenas chased him until Fuli soon ran by which spun the hyena in the air until he landed on the ground and she caught the baby baboon on her back, but once she stopped then, the baby baboon seemed to get off her back and ran after the elephants.

"Ugh... Baboons!" Fuli rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Don't you get it? We're trying to help you!"

"Come on, Fuli, this is kinda fun!" Bunga smiled as he rode on an elephant's head before jumping around the other elephants.

Janja grinned as he chased right behind a baboon until Bunga swung in and saved it. Of course, the same thing would happen with that one. 

"What is with you guys?!" Akito complained to the baboons.

"I can't rescue you if you won't stay rescued!" Bunga cried out to the baboon that got away from him.

"What is with these baboons?" Akito asked.

"Baboons are just stupid." Fuli muttered slightly.

"Lion Guard, regroup!" Kion called out.

And so, they did.

"Kion! Am I glad to see you!" Fuli said to the lion cub. "Every time we save a baboon, they run off after the elephants again."

"And then the hyenas go after the baboons again!" Bunga added.

"Don't worry, I've got a plan." Kion told them.

"Want me to send 'em flying again?" Beshte asked.

"Not this time, Beshte," Kion replied. "Ono, have Ma Tembo lead the elephants to the base of that cliff wall. You four, make sure the baboons keep following the elephants."

"The baboons keep following the elephants...?" Akito repeated, a bit unsure at first.

"But Kion, then the hyenas will have the elephants and baboons cornered." Ono replied.

"That's exactly what I want the hyenas to think." Kion clarified.

"Smart." Akito smiled.

"What're you gonna do, Kion?" Bunga asked.

"I'm going to the top of that cliff." Kion smirked.

"And send them flying with the roar?" Akito guessed.

"Yes, I think this would be a good time for it," Kion nodded. "Just as long as I don't lose control."

"With something as powerful as the roar, I can already tell of how much control over your anger so it doesn't affect it." Akito said.

"Thanks, Akito, now let's get to work." Kion replied.

"Right." Akito nodded to him.

They soon split up.

"That's right, baboonies! Keep goin'!" Bunga smirked.

"C'mon boys!" Janja laughed as he and the others continued to chase after Ma Tembo and the other elephants. "They're headed for that cliff wall! We got 'em cornered!"

"That's far enough!" Akito told the hyenas firmly.

"It's that kid who can turn into other animals!" One of the hyenas cried out.

"Along with the Lion Guard." Akito smirked.

"That's far enough, Janja!" Fuli glared.

"Go on back to the Outlands!" Behste demanded.

"And leave this baboon-elephant feast behind?" Janja retorted. "Oh, I don't think so!"

"Janja!" Kion's voice boomed.

"Now you're in for it." Akito smirked to the hyena pack.

"I've had enough of you and your hyenas!" Kion glared down to the hyena as thunder rumbled around him, and where this was a bad sign that the roar was about to be used out of anger.

"Uh... Kion...?" Fuli spoke up, feeling a little nervous.

Kion looked up to see the storm clouds. "Right. Don't lose control..." he then told himself before he soon roared at the hyenas.

Janja and the others were then suddenly blown away.

"And they're outta here!" Akito cheered.

"That ought to teach 'em!" Bunga smiled.

"All right, now for you baboons," Akito said. "What is up with you guys?"

"We were following Ma Tembo!" The big baboon told him.

"Ohh, of course," Akito smiled. "Baboons always follow elephants to new water sources."

"That is correct," Ono added. "Common knowledge really."

"It's true, and usually there's enough water for everyone." Ma Tembo added.

"Well, if you're okay with it." Kion smiled to the elephant.

"Yes. It's my responsibility," Ma Tembo smiled back. "My role in the Circle of Life, and as soon as I hear the new water source, everything will be fine..."

"Let's just hope they'll be quiet enough for you to hear the new water source." Akito said.

"I hope that's true." Ma Tembo smiled to him.

"Don't you worry, Ma Tembo, now that Kion's sent those hyenas flying, there won't be any problems finding your water source." Bunga told her.

One baboon soon jumped on her head before jumping off.

"Though I almost prefer the hyenas to the baboons." Ma Tembo muttered to that.

"I hear ya." Fuli scoffed in agreement.

"Good luck, Ma Tembo." Kion smiled.

"Thank you, Kion." Ma Tembo smiled back.

The Lion Guard soon began to move out together after a job well done.

Behste let out a small sigh. "Wish there was something more we could do to help Ma Tembo."

"Same here." Akito said.

"Yeah, but this is Ma Tembo's role," Kion replied. "Just like defending the Pridelands is ours."

The baboons soon hooted as they met up with the elephants, though Ma Tembo seemed to be under pressure from them and the other elephants as they all wanted water.

"Still, I should mention what's going on with my dad." Kion said.

"That's probably a good idea." Akito agreed with him.

And that's what Kion went to do.

Simba chuckled as he and Nala were catching up with Cherry, Atticus, and Mo. 

"Uh, Dad?" Kion spoke up.

Simba soon looked over.

"Can I talk to you?" Kion asked. "Alone?"

"Oh, sure, Kion," Simba replied before looking to the others. "Excuse me, guys."

"Take your time." Atticus said.

Simba soon went to talk with Kion alone.

"Phew... I had quite the workout with the Lion Guard..." Akito said softly as he laid down beside the adults, turning back into his human form once he landed.

"Was it really that exhausting?" Mo asked.

"First, we got the hyenas to leave the elephants alone, then they came back, and these baboons didn't want to be rescued, and we had to make the hyenas go away, and the baboons and elephants had to go together." Akito replied.

"Whoa." Mo said.

"Man, just imagine how Eliza Thornberry would feel if she had to go through this." Akito murmured.

"Her parents would probably think she got kidnapped or something because she was gone so long." Cherry suggested.

"Yeah... Probably..." Akito had to admit to that.

Mo looked around and soon brought out a glass of water.

"Thanks, Mom." Akito said as he took it and drank some of the water.

"Helping the Lion Guard is not easy, is it?" Mo asked.

"It can be a bit hard at times, but I can do it," Akito replied. "I helped save a city planet a bunch of times in the future."

"You're very persistent." Cherry said to her foster nephew.

"You got that right." Akito smiled.

"I hope everything's okay if Kion wanted to talk with Simba alone." Cherry said.

"It's about what's going on with Ma Tembo." Akito said.

"Still, it sounds serious..." Cherry said. "I don't think Colonel Hathi and Winifred had issues."

"Or Tantor and his family, except for maybe his mother." Atticus rolled his eyes as he remembered his older sister's stories about growing up with Terk, Tarzan, and Tantor.

"Especially with the baboons and her herd being too loud for her to hear for any water source." Akito said.

"Aw, poor Ma Tembo..." Mo frowned about that. "I'm sure there'll be a solution."

"I hope so, Mom." Akito replied.

"If only they would learn to be quiet." Estelle sighed.

"Très fort." Felicity complained about the loudness.

"I never liked monkeys very much." Cherry narrowed her eyes.

"And I think Fuli agrees with you." Akito said.

Cherry rolled her eyes, sticking her tongue out. "I'd rather take on a Chinzilla."

Eventually, Kion and Simba came back after a while, both smiling to each other after their talk.

"Did you two have a nice talk?" Mo asked.

"Yes, we really did, about leadership." Simba smiled.

"That's good." Atticus smiled back.

"I think I understand a little bit better now." Kion said.

"That's great." Vincent replied.

"It takes a lot of practice, little brother." Kopa smirked.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah..." Kion rolled his crimson eyes to his older brother.

'Typical brother response.' Akito and Vincent thought to themselves.

Later on, everyone began to eat some food together. Simon of course turned himself into a lion cub so that he could have some meat like a carnivore, even growling while biting his food.

"He sure loves to eat like a carnivore." Estelle commented.

"You have no idea." Felicity sighed.

Simon kept trying to rip apart his meat like a lion.

"Help the carnivore cut his meat." Cherry told her husband.

Forte soon took out a knife and began to cut the meat for Simon as he growled, unable to rip it apart. Once the meat was cut, Simon began to do the rest himself.

"How do you use that stuff?" Kopa asked.

"What stuff?" Estelle asked.

"Those metal thingies." Kopa said.

"Oh, you mean forks and knives," Estelle replied. "We just do."

"Must be a human thing," Kopa said. "Because carnivores' teeth and claws can be able to tear open their meat."

"Sorry, guys, it's just about evul... Evo.... Eva..." Estelle replied, though struggled with what she was trying to say.

"Evolution." Mo said for her.

"That." Estelle replied.

"Ohh." Kopa smiled.

"I'm just glad we can rest for a while." Kion said.

"Yes, I guess it can be exhausting, especially since I'm practicing to become The Lion Queen of the Jungle." Kiara smirked to her little brother.

"Same old Kiara." Estelle rolled her eyes playfully.

"Hm." Kiara pouted to that.

Later that night, the kids went to sleep with their parents, but they wanted to camp out closer around Pride Rock to be with the cubs that were their best friends around here, and it seemed to be a pleasant night until Scar seemed to haunt Akito and Estelle's nightmares again.

"Not again." Akito and Estelle gulped.

"Hello, children~" Scar smirked.

"GO AWAY!" Akito glared as he tried to be brave. "You're supposed to be dead!"

"As I've told you both I am, but I'll be back, and where the PrideLands shall soon become mine." Scar smirked.

"It'll never be yours, YOU CLOD!" Akito glared as he soon yelled that.

Estelle cupped her mouth as that was almost like a curse word, at least, that's what their parents told them. Scar soon had a rather angry and flustered expression upon being called that.

"Wow, you look as angry as Yellow Diamond or at least as angry as we were told she was when Peridot called her a clod." Akito said.

Estelle nodded quietly.

"You're going to regret those words, boy," Scar threatened Akito. "You're as smart-mouthed as your mother was." 

"Mom was back-sassy?" Akito and Estelle replied in a bit of surprise as their mother was a bit of a jokester, but always told them to be on their best behavior and manners, especially when visiting family.

"She certainly was and you are just as smart-mouthed as she was," Scar glared before smirking. "But no matter, once Kion has used his roar out of anger, then I shall finally come back."

"NO!" Akito glared as he soon lunged out and seemed to try to strangle Scar.

Vincent gasped and gagged as he suddenly woke up with his younger brother strangling him.

"I'll stop you, Scar!" Akito glared in his sleep, not realizing what he was doing.

"Akito, wake up, it's just a nightmare, but you might wanna stop strangling me!" Vincent gagged.

Akito continued until he soon woke up and lifted his bandanna over his eyes, and soon yelped, letting go.

Vincent gasped and panted once he was let go of. "Okay, I know we're not as close as most brothers, but you don't have to kill me!" he then complained.

"Sorry, sorry, I thought you were Scar!" Akito apologized.

Vincent looked annoyed at first before looking to his brother. "Man, you look sweaty and scared... You must've had some nightmare..." he then said.

"Scar came back in my dream..." Akito frowned. "He's trying to take over the Pridelands, and he keeps saying he's back."

"But how's that even possible?" Vincent asked.

"I don't know, but we have to keep Kion from using the Roar out of anger." Akito told his older brother.

"...Remind me in the morning in case I forget," Vincent said. "I don't have a good memory as much as you do."

"Okay, I will..." Akito said. "Uh, sorry for strangling you... Don't tell Mom and Dad."

"Like I said, I don't have a good memory as much as you do," Vincent reminded him. "So, you can be sure I won't tell them. Anyway, night, Bro."

"Night..." Akito nodded and went to go back to sleep next to his twin sister until he saw his younger cousin.

Simon seemed to grin at Akito from the act of violence.

"Oh, Simon, it was an accident," Akito told him. "I'm not teaching you how to give a Headlock of Death."

Simon simply shrugged as he saw what he saw.

"I just had a nightmare, and where Vincent seemed to pay the price for what I was doing to the nightmare Scar," Akito told him. "I just hope that never happens again."

Simon gave a small pout.

"Oh... Go stalk a mouse or something..." Akito sighed as he then went to lie back down to go back to sleep until the sun would rise.

Simon simply went back to sleep as he didn't think there was anything worth hunting that night. Estelle soon hugged Akito in her sleep. Akito noticed that and then decided to hug his twin sister back for comfort. That seemed to help as the rest of the night was peaceful.


	4. Chapter 4

Eventually, the sun began to rise, and Felicity watched as the sun came up with a small smile since she woke up much earlier than the others, and where as the sunlight shined in their eyes the others groaned as they woke up. Simon seemed to be the most grumpy.

"Morning already?" Vincent muttered.

"Apparently." Akito added before he saw Kion looking over to him.

"Akito, could I talk to you outside?" Kion asked.

"Oh, sure thing, Kion." Akito replied.

The two of them were soon outside and where Kopa was outside as well waiting for them.

"Kopa, what are you doing up so early?" Akito asked.

"We want to know something, Akito." Kopa said, referring to himself and Kion.

"Oh, boy..." Akito replied. "Well, what is it?" he then asked, though a little nervous since he didn't know what this was all about. He soon hoped they didn't hear about the nightmare he had last night and hoped they wouldn't bring it up, but unfortunately for him...

"You seemed to have had a rough night of sleep last night." Kopa said.

"Um, yeah, I think it was something I ate..." Akito chuckled nervously.

"So, something you ate made you have a nightmare about Scar and me using the Roar out of anger?" Kion asked.

"Well, I didn't wanna say anything, but... My sister and I have been having nightmares about Scar lately." Akito explained.

"You guys had the same dream?" Kopa asked.

"Well, we're twins," Akito reminded. "Anyways, we've been having nightmares about Scar, and where we don't know if they're nightmares or visions."

"Hmm... I see..." Kopa replied. 

"Sorry, guys, I just didn't want you to worry about your great-uncle." Akito told them.

"We'll have to talk to Rafiki about this." Kion said.

"That makes sense, he is pretty wise." Akito replied.

"Also, that way, you can meet Makini." Kion gave a small smile to lighten the mood.

"Yeah... That sounds nice..." Akito nodded to that idea.

Kion and Kopa smiled to that.

"Uh, you're not mad I kept this secret from you, are you?" Akito asked.

"Not mad... Just... A little upset that you didn't tell us about it." Kopa replied.

"I didn't want to tell you unless I was sure it really was a vision." Akito frowned.

"I see..." Kopa replied.

"Do you think maybe we could talk to Rafiki about this?" Akito asked. "He won't mind, right?"

"I don't think so." Kopa said.

They soon rushed to Rafiki's tree. Rafiki was seen meditating as they came to see him.

"Rafiki!" Akito called out.

Rafiki soon opened one eye.

Akito came to see the baboon. "Um, sorry if I'm interrupting..." he said to him.

"Hi, Akito!" Makini smiled brightly and excitedly.

"Oh... Hi," Akito smiled back. "You remind me of a friend of the family's: Princess Skystar."

"Ooh, she must be really energetic like me!" Makini smiled back.

"She really is." Akito chuckled.

"Can I help you, Akito?" Rafiki asked.

"Oh! Um... Well... I actually needed to ask you something." Akito said once he remembered why he came there.

"Really? What did you need to ask me?" Rafiki asked.

"It's about a nightmare I keep having or a vision." Akito said.

"I see..." Rafiki replied.

"Did you eat too many bananas before bed?" Makini asked Akito. "That happens to me sometimes."

"No, Makini, I didn't eat too many bananas." Akito rolled his eyes slightly.

"So in this nightmare or vision, what happened?" Rafiki asked.

Akito soon looked over, unsure if Makini should be around or not.

"Do you want her to go?" Rafiki asked about his apprentice.

"If you don't mind... I don't wanna scare her." Akito replied.

"I see," Rafiki replied. "Makini, could you maybe go to the watering hole a while?" he then asked.

"Okay, Rafiki." Makini smiled as she went off to the watering hole.

"Why does she have to go to the watering hole?" Akito asked.

"Keeping her busy," Rafiki gave a small smirk. "Now, tell me... What's on your mind?"

"Well... It starts out as a normal day in Pride Rock... It feels like nothing can go wrong, but then, that's when 'it' happens." Akito explained.

"Sounds like how any nightmare would start out." Rafiki shrugged.

"Scar keeps telling me and my sister that he's coming back, and we won't be able to stop him, like he's found a way to come back from the dead." Akito frowned about the evil lion that luckily he, Estelle, Vincent, Felicity, and Simon never got to meet as they hadn't been born yet.

"So that's why we came to you; to see if his nightmares are just nightmares or are visions." Kopa said.

"I see..." Rafiki replied. "I'm not sure myself, but Akito, please step over, and I'll take a look inside of your mind."

"Gross." Akito winced at first, taking that a bit literally.

"Not in the way you are thinking." Rafiki told him.

"Oh..." Akito replied.

"Let's go into your mind..." Rafiki said. "Close your eyes, and think calm thoughts..."

Akito soon began to meditate and did what he was told to.

"Go to a calm and quiet place you feel comfortable in..." Rafiki advised.

Akito soon began to do that as his mind took him to a place he felt comfortable in.

He soon woke up and found himself on a beach, and there next to him was Emi with a smile with her head bowed and her eyes closed.

"Where are you? "Rafiki's voice asked him.

"It looks like the Orange Islands." Akito replied, through the meditation.

"The Orange Islands?" Rafiki's voice asked him.

"Yeah, it's where I first met my girlfriend, Emi." Akito smiled through the meditation.

"Hmm... Interesting..." Rafiki's voice replied. "This must be your happy place."

Emi soon opened her eyes and smiled to Akito which made him smile back at her. It almost seemed like nothing could possibly ruin this moment. 

"You're no match for me~..." Scar's voice mocked.

"Here too?" Akito asked as he soon glared out of annoyance while Emi looked scared at first.

"I knew you would be trouble as soon as you helped Kion find his roar." Scar glared as he appeared in the clouds like when Mufasa motivated Simba to come back to Pride Rock to defeat him.

"You'll never come back from the dead, Scar; I'll make sure of it!" Akito told him as he protected Emi.

"You can always try, but you might fail, and then everyone will hate you." Scar grinned darkly.

"I'm not letting you get to me, Scar." Akito glared.

"You don't even belong in Pride Rock," Scar glared back. "The jungle is no place for a human."

"Yeah, well, Mowgli proved that wrong, and I'll prove you wrong once I find a way to stop you." Akito retorted.

"You can try, but you'll only fail," Scar smirked. "Besides, it's not like you have any magic to stop the Roar."

"Oh, yeah?" Akito smirked about the mention of magic. "You wanna bet?"

Scar saw that smirk and soon replied with his own smirk as the area soon changed. "I might as well give you some advice just to see how amusing this will be." Scar smirked.

Akito soon looked around as the area changed from the peaceful Orange Islands. Scar soon came down in his living form with his brown fur and black mane along with his yellow and green eyes, one of them having the scar which was how he earned his nickname.

"I shall tell you how to stop the Roar." Scar smirked.

Akito just growled at the evil lion. "You're just a black-hearted monster!"

"Do you want me to come back?" Scar smirked. "And have the entire Pridelands burn?"

Akito soon turned into a lion cub while glaring at Scar. "Who would want you back?" he then huffed. "Maybe those hyenas and Outlanders who followed you while you went insane."

"I DID NOT GO INSANE!" Scar glared from that.

"You were going to cause the entire pride to starve instead of leaving Pride Rock to search for a better place to live with plenty of prey to hunt for!" Akito told him.

"I'm a better king than my brother was." Scar glared.

Akito soon glared back and tackled Scar with his full strength he had inherited from birth, but he stopped himself as he remembered what happened last time. "No, you weren't," Akito told him. "You were a tyrant; you cared more about being king than about your own pride of lions."

"I was the King, I could do whatever I wanted, everybody needs a ruler, you should know better." Scar glowered.

"You were a terrible king!" Akito glared. "The pride was almost starving to death! The only one crazy enough to still follow you is even crazier!" he then added about Zira.

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY SUCH A THING ABOUT ZIRA!" Scar told him.

"I just did!" Akito glared. "You're both crazy! You can't hide from the truth, Scar!"

Scar glared back as he was angered with Akito. "I can not wait to see you fail." he then growled.

"You're the one who will fail!" Akito glared. "You should give up now!"

"Never." Scar glared back.

"Fine, if you won't give up, I'm not giving up either," Akito glared. "You'll never win, Scar! Not you, not Zira, or even Janja and his friends!"

Scar simply growled before vanishing.

Akito narrowed his blue eyes. Emi came to him and hugged him.

"Thanks, Emi, even if you aren't the real one..." Akito said to her, patting her hands in the hug. "I'll make sure Scar doesn't try to ruin the Pridelands again. THIS I SWEAR!" he then proclaimed.

Soon enough, he woke up from his meditation.

"It appears you had a vision within your nightmare to warn you about Scar's possible return." Rafiki said to Akito once he woke up.

"And where that meditation gave me the answer to stop it is to use magic against the Roar if Kion ever uses it out of anger." Akito said.

"I'm glad you've found the answer, even if it was inside of you all along, even when you came for help." Rafiki smiled.

"You would be a millionaire if you worked a fortune cookie factory." Akito smirked, a little jokingly.

"What's a fortune cookie?" Kopa asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Akito said before explaining. "It's this little cookie in a pack you get in Chinese food boxes that has a piece of paper in it that gives you advice and lucky numbers."

"Sounds interesting." Kopa said.

"It can be," Akito replied. "Anyway, thanks, Rafiki, I really needed that."

"Just remember, the journey of a million miles always beings with the first step." Rafiki stated.

"Wow, you really are a walking fortune cookie." Akito smiled.

"Run along now." Rafiki smiled back to him.

Akito smiled and then left with Kion and Kopa once he felt more motivated after the meditation session. He decided to put what he learned into good use. 

"So, Akito, you're gonna use magic against our great-uncle?" Kopa asked.

"I guess I have to now." Akito nodded.

"How are you gonna do it?" Kion asked.

"It's what you're gonna help me with actually, and I'm going to help you with." Akito replied.

"Really?" Kion asked.

"Yeah, but it'll take some practice which I might need your help with and we'll need to be alone to do it." Akito said.

"Hm... I see..." Kion replied. "Sounds like a lot of hard work, but if you're willing, I guess I am too."

"That means you'll need to use the Roar while I use magic against it so then we're ready if you do ever use it out of anger even by accident." Akito said.

"Is your magic powerful enough?" Kion asked.

"There's only one way to find out, Kion." Akito replied, bravely.

"Alright, then we better get started." Kion said.

"Great! Come with me." Akito replied.

Kion then followed Akito to the campsite that he set up with his cousins and siblings as he soon opened up his backpack to take out his spell book. Once he got the spell book, they took off.

"Oh, that looks so exciting." Makini giggled as she saw them in the distance.

"Makini!" Rafiki's voice called out.

"Huh? Oh! Coming!" Makini replied and soon went to her mentor once she was called.

Once they were alone, it was safe for Akito and Kion to work.

Akito cracked open his book and skimmed through the spells on the contents page and he soon went to the spells that related to control in a force of nature, such as a lion's roar. "And Bingo was his name-o." he then smiled.

"Uh, who's Bingo?" Kion asked out of confusion.

"Don't worry about it," Akito rolled his eyes slightly. "Anyways, let's get started."

Kion then smiled.

"All right, do a simple roar..." Akito said before looking around and found a gecko crawling across the ground. "Try and scaring that gecko away."

"Sounds easy enough." Kion smiled.

Akito nodded with a smile back. Kion soon began to roar at the gecko to scare it away, giving a quiet, though still effective roar, and where the gecko did get scared by it.

Akito watched that and made note of it. He then took out a thorn and came up to Kion. "Sorry about this by the way." he said.

"Uh, what?" Kion asked.

Akito didn't say anything else and soon shoved the thorn in Kion's paw to make him roar which did the job. "Mm-hmm... Mm-hmm..." Akito nodded as he took notes on Kion's reaction.

"Was the thorn really necessary?!" Kion glared.

"You animals really hate thorns in the paw, don't you?" Akito replied.

Kion soon took the thorn out and poked it in Akito to show him how it felt.

"A thorn... In my butt cheek..." Akito muttered like Maui.

"How does that feel?" Kion asked.

"Not too bad..." Akito said before taking the thorn out. "Hey, I said sorry in advance!"

"Hmph." Kion just firmly pouted.

"Okay, okay." Akito said.

Kion growled to him. "You're lucky you're my friend."

"Yes, I am," Akito replied. "Now... Let's hear that big and loud roar that we learned about... The Roar of the Elders."

Kion nodded as he got some distance so it wouldn't be too close.

"So, whenever you're ready." Akito said.

"I just hope you don't get hurt." Kion replied.

"Don't worry," Akito told him. "I'll be fine."

Kion nodded. Akito soon walked up for a moment and pulled off a whisker and then backed up. Kion soon growled and roared out of both pain and anger, but that was the point, and eventually, the Roar of the Elders was then released. 

Akito watched that and soon took notes before flipping to the page and held out his right hand. "'Lions, tigers, and bears galore, Minimize the impact of the roar'!" he then recited the spell he was supposed to use and used his magic to help Kion with the roar, and where the spell began to work its magic against the Roar.

Kion and Akito's abilities soon collided together, but the magic was stronger than the roar, and nothing bad seemed to happen.

"No earthquakes and no trees are sent flying, looks like it worked." Kion smiled.

"Of course it did," Akito smiled. "Magic is quite powerful. I can't wait to learn more when I become a teenager."

"Looks like Scar won't be coming back any time soon." Kion smiled back.

"Yep," Akito smiled. "Now we can have a real vacation."

"With the hyenas around, that won't be easy." Kion said.

"Yeah, that's true, but I'll help you and the Lion Guard keep track of them." Akito promised. 

"You seem to always be determined against any challenge," Kion smiled. "Too bad you can't live here forever."

"Yeah, well, I do have my family to think about and my girlfriend," Akito said. "And there's also my pet."

"I guess that's true, I should just accept seeing you whenever I can." Kion replied.

"That's right..." Akito nodded. "We'll make the most of the visits that we can."

"That's right." Kion smiled.

"Also, maybe Makini should meet the Lion Guard." Akito suggested.

"Huh... That does sound kind of nice." Kion had to admit.


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm so excited Rafiki!" Makini beamed as she followed after the older baboon as he walked her somewhere. "I can't believe I'm finally starting my training! I can't wait to learn how to hear them!"

"This way, Makini, this way!" Rafiki replied.

Akito was soon hanging out with the Lion Guard after they took care of Kion's situation. "It's still cool no matter how many times I visit this lair." he smiled to the others.

"It's nice having you here too." Fuli smiled back.

"Very interesting." Ono nodded in agreement.

"Lion Guard! Come, I have someone I would like you to meet." Rafiki called out.

The others smiled as they looked excited to hear about this.

"This is my new apprentice: Makini!" Rafiki introduced. "Makini, this is the Lion Guard, and their Lair."

"Hiya, Makini!" Bunga waved.

"Greetings!" Ono smiled.

"Nice to meet you." Behste added.

"How are you doing, Makini?" Kion added.

"Good to see you again." Akito smiled.

"Hi, guys, I feel great. And wow! It's so fantastic to meet the rest of you!" Makini beamed. "I mean, obviously I've seen you all before while you're going around the Pride Lands, being all strong. And brave. And fast. And keenest of sight!"

"Sounds like a fan girl." Akito smiled.

"And always saving the day!" Makini continued.

"Yep. That's us all right!" Bunga smirked.

"And it's so exciting to meet you all up close and personal!" Makini smiled back.

"I'm sure it is." Fuli replied.

Akito just knew that Makini was like the animal version of a fan girl.

"It is! But I have to say, I really admire you the most, Fuli," Makini beamed to the cheetah. "Rafiki says you're the only girl to ever be on the Lion Guard! As in, ever!"

"Uh, I am?" Fuli asked.

"She is?" Akito added as even he didn't know about that.

"It is true." Rafiki smiled.

"Yeah! You've got to be so proud!" Makini beamed happily. "I'm proud and I'm not even you!"

"I can tell." Akito smiled.

"So... You're what they call... A hoo-man...?" Makini asked.

"Human, and yeah..." Akito replied before muttering. "Mostly."

"Mostly?" Makini asked.

"Uh... It's complicated." Akito replied bashfully.

"So Rafiki, why are you taking on an apprentice? Are you okay?" Behste asked, a bit concerned for the older baboon.

"Yes, Beshte, yes. I am fine," Rafiki replied before explaining through moving pictures. "You see, when Makini was born, the Lions of the Past told me that she would be the one to continue my role in the Circle of Life, and now that the stripes have appeared on her face, it is time for Makini to begin her training!"

"Rafiki, did you draw all of those paintings?" Makini asked.

"Only some. Most were done by those who came before me," Rafiki replied with a chuckle. "And someday it will be your turn to paint them!"

"Whoa, that must've been a long time ago!" Akito gasped about hearing that some of these were done before Rafiki had gotten involved.

"Ah, yes, even about the legends of a white lion." Rafiki said. 

"Okay..." Makini replied.

"Nice." Akito smiled.

"Kion, can you assemble the Royal Family on Pride Rock for Makini's formal introduction?" Rafiki asked.

"Sure, Rafiki. I'll make sure we're all there." Kion smiled before running ahead before he soon made it out of the lair.

A certain snake seemed to be watching with a couple of skinks.

"So, this is the place?" Ushari asked.

"Yep," The female skink replied. "Nyeusi says Rafiki and Makini went in there, but if you ask me, we're already too close to Pride Rock for comfort."

"That'sss fine; I'll take it from here, thanks, Sssshupavu." Ushari told her.

"Yeah. Let's get outta here." Shupavu nodded to her fellow shink as Ushari went off.

Simon soon glared at the two shinks like he wanted to hunt them as he had a stake in his hand. Ushari began to slither in the Lion Guard's lair.

"So, Rafiki? Can I try out my bakora staff now?" Makini asked her mentor.

"Wait, your staff can bring paintings to life too?" Bunga smiled.

"We shall soon find out," Rafiki replied. "Go ahead, Makini."

Makini nodded before walking up to the wall.

"This is gonna be good, I can tell." Akito smiled.

Makini soon touched a lion print on the wall which made it come to life and roar.

"Whoa..." Fuli whispered in awestruck.

"And I was right." Akito smiled.

"Look at that!" Bunga gasped.

"It worked!" Makini beamed.

"I'll say!" Ono smiled.

"Ssso Makini's ssstaff isss more than a sssimple ssstick." Ushari whispered.

"It seems you have chosen your staff well, Makini." Rafiki smiled to his apprentice.

"That's Scar, isn't it?" Makini asked about the lion image that she made roar.

"Yeah. The worst lion to ever live in the Pridelands!" Bunga glared about Scar.

"Ooh, that reminds me, Rafiki; my question from earlier." Makini said.

"Yesss." Ushari smirked evilly and quietly.

"I know the bakora staff can help me hear the Great Lions of the Past, but is there a way to hear the Bad Lions of the Past too?" Makini soon asked.

"Hm, that is a good question." Akito had to admit.

"Hmm... That is a serious question, young one, but you must know the bad as well as the good," Rafiki replied. "As you know, Makini, your bakora not only brings images of the past to life. It can help you hear the Lions of the Past. The Great Lions of the Past are in the sky. Their voices are in the wind, and you have all seen Kion use the Roar to make those Great Lions appear, but the Roar can also summon the worst lions of the Pridelands' past. Instead of clouds, these lions appear in fire. Once summoned, the bakora can be used to talk to evil lions as well."

"Luckily, a bakora staff can only be used by, um, what is your title again, Rafiki?" Akito asked.

"You mean my job in the Pridelands?" Rafiki asked back to make sure.

"Yeah." Akito nodded.

"I am the Royal Mjuzi." Rafiki replied.

"Right..." Akito then nodded. "The staff can only be used by the Royal Mjuzi."

"Indeed." Rafiki nodded.

"So then even if Kion used the Roar out of anger which I will be able to stop with my magic; anyways, even if he did use it out of anger by accident, then whoever would try to use the bakora staff to summon Scar, it wouldn't work, right?" Akito asked.

"Yes, but--" Rafiki frowned.

"Oh, no... Could he still be summoned with the Roar and if someone were to throw the bakora staff into a volcano?" Akito asked.

"You haven't done anything wrong, have you?" Rafiki soon asked, almost suspiciously.

"No, just asking." Akito said.

"Well... It's very possible that the summon could still work, even with all of that to consider." Rafiki told the boy.

"Well, let's just hope that no one tries to steal either bakora staff." Akito said.

"I'm sure with someone as smart and strong as you can help." Rafiki replied.

"Oh, thanks, Rafiki." Akito smiled to that until he soon had a chill roll down his spine as he looked up to where Ushari hid.

"Yesssss... Thissss feelsss perfect~" Ushari grinned from where he hid.

Akito could hear that thanks to his super-hearing. "We have an intruder." He said firmly.

"An intruder?" Bunga asked. "Here?"

"Oh, yes, and he's very cold and slimy," Akito glared before pointing. "And he's right up there."

They soon saw where Akito was pointing at. Ushari began to slither away until he soon looked back towards the Lion Guard as he left their lair, hoping to go unnoticed, but he didn't as Ono saw him slithering away. 

"Found him!" Ono said as he flew up to stop the cobra.

"Get out of my way, you fowl!" Ushari glared at the young bird.

"Ushari!" Akito glared.

"You meddling hairlesssss apessss ruin everything," Ushari glared back to Akito, even mocking his species. "It'sssss no wonder you're usssually not welcome to the Pridelandssss..." 

"I believe you are referring to poachers." Akito glared back.

"Precissssssely..." Ushari replied.

"Well, I'm not a poacher, and neither is anyone in my family," Akito glared. "We all love animals, especially Mom!" 

"Now, tell us, why are you here?" Fuli added.

"Why should I tell you anything?" Ushari glared. 

"Because you're in the Lion Guard's lair." Fuli glared back.

"Maybe I should squeeze it out of you like a python." Akito threatened, looking like he wanted to do it. 

"Okay, okay, I'll tell you!" Ushari told them.

"What are you doing?" Akito demanded.

"I'm going to help bring Ssssscar back to the Pridelandsssss." Ushari replied. 

"Are you insane?!" Akito glared. "Is this just because of all the times you were run over whenever you were near the Lion Guard?" 

"I wanted to sssshow you that I meant businessss, you brat," Ushari glared back. "I wasss going to be the mossst loyal member of Scar'sssss new army."

"Luckily, Kion and I found a way to use my magic to stop the Roar from doing damage when it's used out of anger." Akito glared back.

"Oh, you think you're sooooo sssspecial..." Ushari glared. "How do you know it'll work for sssssure?" 

"Because we practiced." Akito glared back.

"I may not know a lot about magic and what you can do, Akito, but I believe in you." Ono helped.

"Thanks, Ono." Akito replied. 

"Uh, guys, Ushari got away." Bunga spoke up.

"WHAT?!" Akito glared. "HOW?!"

"I guess he slipped out of your hand when you looked away?" Bunga smiled nervously. 

"We have to find him!" Akito told them.

"Come on then!" Bunga replied.

They soon left the Lion Guard Lair to go and track down Ushari while Rafiki went to introduce the others to Makini. Finding him would be easy, but the location wouldn't be easy.

Meanwhile...

"I'm looking forward to meeting Rafiki's apprentice," Nala smiled. "You've already met her, Kion?"

"Unofficially, yeah," Kion smiled back to his mother. "She's, uh, very talkative." 

"Any word of Ma Tembo's first water hunt?" Kiara asked.

"According to Ono's last report, she's still searching." Kion replied.

"I hope she finds water soon." Felicity frowned for Ma Tembo. 

"Though with the baboons shouting 'Water! Water! Water!', it'll be a big challenge." Cherry said.

"Can you imagine anything more boring than having to look for water?" Zuri scoffed.

"No." Tiifu chuckled. 

"So you think searching for water which is very important, boring?" Cherry asked Zuri and Tiifu.

"Well... Yeah..." Zuri rolled her eyes.

"So, you think it's boring to die of thirst?" Cherry replied. 

"She's right, finding a new water source is very important." Estelle said.

Zuri and Tiifu looked to each other, nervously.

"Mom? Dad? Would it be okay if I tried to help Ma Tembo?" Kiara soon asked her parents, disagreeing with her best friends.

"I'm not sure there's anything you can do to help, Kiara." Kion said to her.

"I'd at least like to try." Kiara said.

"Very good, Kiara." Mo smiled upon hearing that.

"Finding the new water source is Ma Tembo's responsibility, but even if you can't find the water yourself, it might be a good experience for you to learn to work with Ma Tembo." Simba soon smiled.

Kiara smiled back to hear her father's support.

"Especially as future queen." Nala then added.

"And you can take Makini with you." Vincent smiled.

"Oh, can I?!" Makini beamed. "I'm Makini, Rafiki's new apprentice."

"Makini! The official introduction is for me to do." Rafiki told his apprentice.

"But why would Makini introduce you?" Zuri asked.

"Yeah! We already know who you are, Rafiki." Tiifu added. 

"Rafiki is supposed to introduce Makini." Kion told them.

"Oh! Now that makes sense." Tiifu smiled.

Simon face-palmed and shook his head.

"Yes, yes. Thank you, Makini," Rafiki smiled before he soon introduced the younger baboon. "King Simba. Queen Nala. Royal family and friends. May I present my new apprentice: Makini!"

Estelle could already tell that Makini was going to be a great Mjuzi.

"It's a great honor to be chosen as the next knowledge keeper for the Pridelands, but as Royal Mjuzi, you are always welcome at Pride Rock." Simba smiled to the young baboon.

"Yes. It's a pleasure to meet you, Makini." Nala added.

"Thank you, Your Majesties." Makini smiled and bowed. 

"Someday, Makini will be Royal Mjuzi for Queen Kiara and King Kopa." Rafiki smiled.

"That sounds amazing." Cherry replied.

"Then maybe Makini should come with me to help Ma Tembo and the elephants find water." Kiara smiled to her parents.

"Ooh! Yes! Yes!" Makini eagerly added, hoping it would be alright. 

"I think it's a good idea." Kopa smiled.

"Wow! Thanks, Kopa!" Makini beamed. "You're so brave and smart!"

"Oh, come on now..." Kopa smiled bashfully.

"They will have to learn to work together," Nala said to her mate. "Just like you and Rafiki do."

"That is true," Rafiki smiled before bonking Simba on the head with his staff. "Eh, Simba?"

"Yes," Simba groaned from the whacking. "And the sooner they learn how to work together, the better."

"Couldn't agree more." Atticus said.

"Oh, thank you, Your Highnesses!" Makini beamed as she hugged the royal family out of excitement. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"You're welcome, Makini." Nala smiled to the young baboon.

"Okay, my future adviser, let's go!" Kiara told Makini before leaving with her.

"Wait, I thought we were Kiara's royal advisers?" Tiifu asked.

"Royal pains in the butt if you ask me." Cherry murmured about the lioness cubs.

"Yeah! She can't go looking for water without us!" Zuri added to Tiifu.

"Wait! We're coming, too!" Tiifu called out as she went to go with Zuri after Kiara.

"Wait, girls, why don't we let Makini and Kiara go off for now, and you can stay her at Pride Rock?" Kopa suggested, stopping them.

"With you?~" Zuri and Tiifu asked, hopefully like they had crushes on him.

"Uh, yes?" Kopa smiled nervously.

Zuri and Tiifu giggled and sighed dreamily. Kopa hid a slight roll of his eyes. 

"I'll help you look after them." Nala smiled to her older son.

"Thank you." Kopa smiled back.

"I'm so excited to be working with you, Princess Kiara!" Makini beamed to Kiara before running off ahead. "I'm sure I can learn so much from you!"

"Good luck, Kiara." Kion told his sister.

"Thanks, Kion." Kiara replied.

"C'mon, Princess Kiara! Let's go!" Makini beamed.

"I might need it." Kiara then said to her twin brother.

Just as Kiara and Makini left, Akito and the rest of the Lion Guard returned back from their search for Ushari.


	6. Chapter 6

"It shouldn't be too hard to find that cold-hearted snake." Akito said as he ran with the Lion Guard.

"But where could he be by now?" Fuli asked.

"I'm not sure..." Akito said. "Wait! I think I know someone who might be able to tell us."

Felicity was seen reading an English dictionary to improve on her language skills.

"Flick, you can sense people and animals by their blood, right?" Akito asked his cousin.

"That is..." Felicity said before checking the book and looking back at him. "Cor-Rect."

"Great, we need your help in finding Ushari." Akito said.

"Hmm..... What type of animal is he?" Felicity asked.

"He's a cobra..." Akito replied. "He's really freaky and creepy."

"Hm... Cold blood... Shouldn't be too hard to find..." Felicity said before she took a breath to sniff out for the snake's blood for them since she was part vampire.

"Let's just hope he hasn't gone too far." Fuli said.

Felicity began to track down Ushari for the Lion Guard, and where she soon caught the scent of his blood, but it was far away.

"Well?" Akito asked.

"I think I got his scent, but it's pretty far from here," Felicity told him. "I'm sure you won't mind though since you love running, Akito."

"Which direction is it?" Akito asked.

Felicity took another whiff for a moment before pointing. "Ouest."

Akito tilted his head. "Are you saying 'West'?" he then asked.

"Yes... Weast," Felicity replied, but felt frustrated. "Weast!...Guh! This language barrier!"

"Okay then, let's head West!" Akito smiled.

Felicity gave a small smile back as she was able to help. Akito and the Lion Guard soon began to go that way.

Akito stopped for a moment and then ran back to give Felicity a hug. "Thank you, cous." he then smiled before letting go and running back with the Lion Guard.

Felicity smiled as she was happy to help. Akito soon ran off with the Lion Guard to head in the way of where Ushari was as he glared out of anger.

And where he had informed the hyenas about how to summon Scar.

"Scar..." Akito glowered. "I've hated him since Mom and Dad told that story about their adventure in Pride Rock."

"Your parents lead exciting lives." Kion commented.

"They sure do." Akito smiled.

"They seem to be at the volcano." Ono reported.

"Crud." Akito gulped.

"Don't tell me..." Kion sighed.

"I was afraid of this," Akito face-palmed himself. "This is bad. This is bad. This is bad."

"Uh, I'm sure we can stop them though." Kion said nervously.

"Yeah, before they can even summon Scar." Akito added.

"Hmm... But how?" Kion soon pondered.

"I have no idea!" Akito smiled nervously like Twilight Sparkle on her first day in Canterlot High when she tried to get the crown.

"Then why are you still smiling?" Bunga asked.

"I'm panicking!" Akito smiled nervously. 

"Okay, don't panic, we got this," Kion told him. "We just need a plan."

"That's right." Akito smiled.

"Just settle down, I know we can do it." Kion smiled back.

"Oh, just thinking about Scar coming back makes me wanna... Wanna..." Akito glared and he soon punched a rock that was beside him which caused the rock to crack.

"So, there is a way to talk to Scar!" Janja said to the cobra.

"Yesssssss," Ushari replied. "According to Rafiki, the evil lionsssss appear in fire."

"Well, one little eruption from this volcano, and we'll have plenty of fire." Janja told him.

"Yeah, right!" One hyena called.

"Plenty of it!" Another hyena jeered.

They all then shared a rather wicked laugh.

"Yessssss," Ushari replied. "We'll also need Rafiki or Makini's ssssssstaff. The ssssssstaff will allow us to speak to Ssssssssscar."

"We'll go after Makini," Janja suggested. "One little mandrill's no match for us hyenas."

"Yes, the real question is how will we get Kion and get him to roar?" Ushari asked.

The hyenas stopped to think about this.

"We'll want him to give us a big Roar, too," Ushari continued. "One that will make the volcano erupt in flames!"

"Ooh, ooh! I know. I know," Chungu spoke up. "Kion roared real big the time we tried to eat Bunga!"

"Yeah, it was even louder when we went after his mom; it even made the ground open up!" Chizi added.

"What? Janja, is this true?" Ushari asked.

"Yeah, yeah. The fur brains are actually right," Janja grinned. "Kion's Roars are huge when his friends and family are threatened!"

"Then that's what we have to do," Ushari smiled evilly. "Target someone Kion cares about, and bring them here!"

"Yeah, and then when Kion roars, we can bring back a legend!" Janja agreed which started a song.

The hyenas all laughed out of excitement. Akito soon plugged his ears to tune out the song out of annoyance and anger. Once the song was done, it was time for the hyenas to make their move. 

"We gotta do something!" Akito said to the other Lion Guard. "I'm not sure what now, but we gotta think fast!"

The hyenas began to go out and find Kiara and to steal Makini's staff. 

"Oh, what do I do?" Akito frowned as he felt anxious.

'Listen to your heart~...' A female voice advised Akito.

"Who said that?" Akito asked.

'Close your eyes and open them.' The voice told him.

Akito soon shrugged and closed his eyes and opened them as he found himself in his happy place.

"Akito, I may not be right with you, but I can sense you need guidance." Emi smiled as she appeared.

"I sure do." Akito smiled back.

Emi smiled to him as she came to him. "You guys have to work together."

"But what do we do?" Akito asked.

"Teamwork is sometimes the best solution," Emi replied. "I mean, look at me and Ash whenever we travel from region-to-region for me to become The Pokemon Princess while he becomes the world's best Pokemon Trainer."

"Yeah." Akito smiled.

"I miss you every day we part for another adventure." Emi smiled back to him.

"As do I." Akito smiled back.

Emi soon took his hands with a small smile.

Akito blushed before taking her hands back and also thinking of a way. "Hmm... What can we do to make sure they can't summon Scar?" he then pondered. He then remembered the spell he practiced with as Kion practiced the Roar against it and how successful they were.

Emi didn't say anything as she waited for him to find out for himself.

"My magic spell... It should keep everyone in the Pridelands safe..." Akito soon said.

"Perfect." Emi smiled.

"Thank you for helping, Emi," Akito smiled to his girlfriend. "When can the others and I see you again?"

"I can only answer by saying 'Soon'." Emi replied.

"I'll take it." Akito smiled.

Emi soon nuzzled up to him.

Akito blushed and soon opened his eyes and was back in the Pridelands which made Kion and the others look at him.

"Your face is red." Ono pointed out.

"Yeah, are you okay? Because I don't know if that's normal." Bunga said.

"I'm fine, really." Akito replied as he fanned himself since he thought about Emi. 

"So, do you have a plan yet?" Bunga asked.

"We're safe because I helped Kion with his roar, and we have to work together." Akito replied. 

"Do you think your magic will help against them then?" Kion asked.

"I'm sure it will," Akito replied. "Magic rules are rules, but loopholes are loopholes." 

"Alright then." Kion said.

"Trust me," Akito smirked. "Those hyenas and that cold-hearted snake won't know what hit 'em."

"And without the volcano erupting, their plan will go down." Bunga smirked back.

"Exactly!" Akito beamed. "It's perfect!"

The others smiled as Akito finally had a way for them to beat Ushari and the hyenas, and to also foil their evil plan. 

"Should we do something now?" Fuli asked.

"Just leave it to me, we'll go back to the lair from now." Akito replied, assuring them that he knew what he was doing. 

"Okay." Bunga shrugged.

"Just trust me." Akito smiled.

"I hope it's worth it, even if they wanna take my sister." Kion replied.

"Aw, it's so nice that you care about your sister." Akito smiled to that. 

"Yeah, well, she might be a pain at times, but she's still my sister." Kion smiled back.

"I know the feeling." Akito smiled back.

They went back to the Lion Guard lair.

"So, why did we come back here?" Bunga asked.

"I want Ushari and the hyenas to think we don't know what's going on so we can surprise them." Akito replied. 

"Of course," Ono smiled. "That way they won't know that we know about their plan."

"Right," Akito smiled back. "I know, I'm brilliant."

"Don't forget humble." Fuli teased. 

"Most of us humans forget to stay humble." Akito smiled sheepishly.

"I can see that." Fuli replied. 

Kopa was soon seen running into the lair while his eyes were wide. "Kiara really owes me for this." He panted.

"Kopa, is there something wrong?" Akito asked the eldest lion prince. 

"Those two are driving me crazy!" Kopa told him.

"Kiara and Makini?" Akito asked.

"No, Kiara's friends, Zuri and Tiifu!" Kopa replied. "They are insane!" 

"Oh, come on, they can't be that bad." Akito said.

"Oh, Kopa! Where are you? I'm not done telling you what our future cubs will look like!" Tiifu's voice called out.

"Aaaugh!" Kopa groaned and tried to hide.

"Your future cubs?" Zuri's voice replied. "They're gonna be handsome like Kopa and beautiful like me because they'll be mine!"

"See what I mean?!" Kopa told Akito Kion and the Lion Guard.

"That does look pretty bad..." Akito smiled bashfully.

"You think so?!" Kopa deadpanned. 

"Would you like to hide in here?" Kion asked.

"Please." Kopa replied.

"All right, go in the back, there's a little shady spot there where you won't be seen." Kion told his big brother.

"Thanks," Kopa said as he went that way before muttering. "Maybe I was better off at that zoo with Ryan and Samson." 

"So, how long do you think it'll take the hyenas to get their plan started?" Bunga asked Akito as Kopa hid. 

"Probably not too long," Akito replied. "I hope not anyway, I'm sure someone will come in any minute to tell us what's going on."

Estelle hung out around Pride Rock by herself a bit before she soon saw Makini running over, a bit frantically in a panic while Felicity studied her conversational English and Simon began to hunt for wild animals. Makini soon ran into the Lion Guard lair.

"That must be our cue." Akito told the others.

"Lion Guard! Lion Guard!" Makini cried out in distress.

"Makini? What's wrong?" Kion asked her.

"The hyenas! They attacked us," Makini replied. "And they... They've taken off with Kiara!"

"What?!" Kion asked even if they expected this.

"Kiara, you say?" Bunga asked.

Makini nodded.

"Don't worry, Makini, you know you can count on The Lion Guard," Akito replied. "We'll rescue her, you can count on it."

"Ono! See if you can spot Janja and his clan!" Kion called out.

"Affirmative!" Ono nodded before flying outside to take a look with his keen eyesight and soon found them. "Hapana. I see them, Kion! They're taking Kiara into the Outlands!" 

'I knew it.' Akito thought to himself.

"This is all my fault," Makini pouted. "I wasn't quiet when Kiara asked me to be." 

"Makini, you can't blame yourself for something Janja did." Fuli told her.

"Right. What matters now is that we rescue Kiara!" Kion added.

"'Til the Pridelands end..." Akito smiled.

"Lion Guard defend!" The others replied. 

Akito, Kion, and the Lion Guard soon went off to the Outlands. Kopa poked his head out, but decided to stay hidden just to get away from Zuri and Tiifu who were obsessive about him. Luckily, Makini seemed to actually understand why. 

"Don't tell anyone I'm here." Kopa told Makini.

"Okay, I promise." Makini gave a small smile to him.

"Whew." Kopa sighed.

Makini smiled to him while Kopa smiled back in relief.


	7. Chapter 7

Meanwhile with the Lion Guard...

"I can hear those hyenas laughing now... I'll show them what's funny!" Akito glared as he ran with the others.

"Hyenas always like to laugh." Fuli said.

"Hmph." Akito firmly pouted.

"Everyone! Everyone!" Ono cried out as he flew at them.

"Did you find them?" Akito asked.

"Yes, Kiara seems okay, but the hyenas have her surrounded, and trapped by steam vents." Ono replied.

"That's bad." Akito frowned.

"What's Janja up to?" Fuli frowned back in wonder.

"The only reason he'd hold Kiara prisoner is because he wants something from me or my dad." Kion replied.

"And knowing where this plan is going, he's going to try to get you to use the Roar." Akito said.

"Aw, come on," Bunga replied. "Who cares? We go in, Kion roars, and we come back out with Kiara!"

"I'm not sure it's gonna be as easy as that, Bunga." Behste said to the honey badger.

"Especially with Ushari there." Akito said.

"Indeed. Kion won't want to roar at the hyenas if they're surrounding Kiara." Ono added in agreement.

"Oh, yeah!" Bunga replied as he had forgotten about that.

"What if Kion goes in alone to have the hyenas think it's just him there to rescue Kiara, and then the rest of us can them past the steam vents?" Akito soon suggested.

"That's brilliant." Ono smiled.

"Why, thank you, Ono." Akito smiled back.

"And I think I know how to do that." Behste smiled.

"All right! Now we're talking!" Bunga cheered.

"Okay. I'll go this way and try to distract Janja and the others." Kion replied.

"Which will be easy, just keep 'em talking." Akito said.

"Ono, scout a route the other way so the hyenas won't see us coming." Fuli then said.

"Affirmative!" Ono smiled before he began to fly. "Follow me!"

"That won't be hard." Akito said.

"Don't worry, Kion. We'll save her." Fuli smiled.

"Asante, Fuli," Kion smiled back. "Thanks."

The Lion Guard then split up to carry out their plan.

'Here we go.' Akito thought to himself.

"Are you going with Kion or with us?" Fuli asked.

"Oh... I guess I didn't talk about that." Akito replied.

"You better go with Kion." Ono said.

"You sure?" Akito asked.

"It might be best, but remember to keep up appearances." Ono replied.

"Well... All right, you guys stay safe." Akito said before he soon went to run after the young lion cub which wasn't hard as he wasn't far from him.

The hyenas laughed as Kiara was trying to escape, but the steam vents proved to be difficult for her.

"Give it up, cub!" Cheezi grinned. "You ain't gettin' outta there!"

"Yeah!" Chungu added.

"Janja!" Kion's voice called out.

The hyenas soon heard that and tensed up.

"Oh! It's show time," Janja grinned as he soon went to meet Kion. "You fellas stay here and keep our guest entertained. I gotta see a lion about a Roar." He then left them alone with a wicked cackle.

"He wants us to entertain?" Chungu asked.

"That's what he said!" Cheezi replied.

"Then maybe we should sing to her!" Chungu suggested.

"Yeah! Great idea!" Cheezi beamed.

The hyenas began to start singing which was more like torturing.

"Ugh," Kiara groaned, putting her front paws over her ears. "Not only am I trapped, now they're gonna torture me!"

"Kion! What brings you and your biped friend all the way into the Outlands?" Janja greeted Kion and Akito.

"You know why we're here, Janja," Kion glared. "Just let Kiara go or there's gonna be trouble."

"Without the Guard to back you up?" Janja laughed. "I don't think so, Kion."

"You already know that we don't need the guard for back-up, so just let Kiara go." Akito glared.

Ushari hissed as he soon slithered out.

"Oh. So you're gonna roar at us then, huh?" Janja smirked to Akito and Kion.

"Yesssss... Roar, Kion, roar..." Ushari smirked.

"Only if I have to!" Kion glared.

Ushari rolled his eyes to that.

"Well, uh, we ain't givin' her back just 'cuz you say so," Janja replied. "'Cuz... We got demands and stuff!"

"And those demands are?" Akito asked.

"What do I want? Uh, good question," Janja replied, though he sounded like he was making it up as he talked. "I want you and the Lion Guard to let me and my pack alone! Yeah!"

"What? You dragged my sister to the Outlands. You're holding her prisoner. And you're doing all of this, because you want me to leave you alone?" Kion asked once he processed that.

"Uh, yeah!" Janja replied. "That's right!"

"Janja, that's a terrible plan!" Akito told the hyena.

"Yeah, even for you!" Kion added.

"Huh. I thought it was a good plan!" Chungu commented.

"Me too!" Cheezi added.

"Sure looks like Kion and Akito's got them distracted." Behste told Fuli.

"Right..." Fuli nodded before signaling. "NOW!"

"Zuka Zama!" Bunga smiled as he and Ono soon tackled Cheezi and Chungu.

"Huwezi!" Fuli added as she charged against a couple of hyenas and kicked one away right behind her. "Behste, now!"

"Twende Kiboko!" Behste grunted as he pushed a boulder to cover up one of the steam holes.

Kiara smiled as she saw that along with her twin brother's friends.

"We're here to rescue you, Your Highness!" Ono beamed to the lioness princess.

"Yeah! Come on, Kiara," Bunga added. "Let's go!"

"Thanks, guys, but I burned my paws on the steam vent," Kiara replied. "I can't move too fast."

"Don't worry, Kiara; I can carry you." Behste smiled.

Bunga soon helped Kiara over to Behste so that she could climb onto the hippo's back.

"That's right, easy does it," Behste smiled to her. "There we go."

"Okay, let's get out of here; Ono, tell Kion and Akito we got Kiara!" Fuli told the keenest of sight after beating some hyenas.

"Oh, I feel so relaxed at last..." Estelle beamed.

"I'm sure Akito does too." Vincent smiled to his little sister.

"Well, since we are twins I'm sure he feels relaxed too." Estelle smiled back.

"All right, guys, let's get out of here!" Akito told the Lion Guard.

"Yeah, this place gives me the creeps." Kiara said.

"Don't worry, Kiara, we're on our way out." Akito smiled to the lioness cub.

Akito and the Lion Guard soon ran out as Janja and his pack of hyenas had been defeated for another day. Or so they thought as the hyenas and snake still had Makini's staff.

"Without Kion's roar, this stupid staff is useless!" Janja glared as he threw Makini's staff into the lava.

"Nice work, everybody," Kion smiled. 'You okay, Kiara?"

"I'll be fine," Kiara smiled back. "Thanks, Lion Guard."

"Let's get back to Ma Tembo; something tells me there are more animals that are being impatient in finding the new water source." Akito said.

"And you're right." Kiara said as they made their way to Ma Tembo and the other animals.

"Of course I'm right." Akito playfully chuckled on the way.

And where he soon saw how many other animals had come for Ma Tembo to tell them where the new water source was.

"Poor Ma Tembo, she really has her... Um... Hooves? I wanna say hooves... Full." Akito commented.

"Ooh! I really hope Ma Tembo finds the water soon." A galago commented.

"Yeah! I need a drink!" A zebra agreed.

"Still no luck, Ma Tembo?" Kion asked her a little loudly so she could hear him.

"No, not yet, and now there's more animals than ever expecting me to find the new water!" Ma Tembo frowned. "Even with my ears, I'll never hear where it is."

"The hardest part of listening is finding the quiet to hear," Makini whispered to herself until she gasped and had an idea to help out the elephant. "Shwari! Everyone! Everyone, shh! Shwari! Ma Tembo needs quiet to find the new water site! Just like I needed when I found my staff."

Once it was quiet, Ma Tembo began to listen for the new water source and after a few seconds, she soon heard the trickle of water which meant one thing. "Yes. Yes! Now I hear it!" Ma Tembo smiled before running off. "This is it! I'm certain!"

"Follow that elephant!" Akito smiled.

Everyone began to follow Ma Tembo to the new water source after she had finally heard it.

"Over here, everyone!" Ono helped.

The elephants trumpeted and the other animals rushed over.

"Here! Dig everyone!" Ma Tembo smiled.

Everyone began to dig for the water source. Akito and the Lion Guard soon began to help out. Finally, a hole was shown, and the water leaked out so that everyone could have a drink.

"Finally!" Ma Tembo smiled. "The new water source for the dry season has been found!"

"Wahoo!" Akito smiled back.

The animals all cheered now that they could have water.

"That was good advice, Makini," Rafiki smiled to his apprentice. "It seems you have finally learned the importance of silence."

Makin started to sing her own song. The others smiled, happy for the young baboon, but Simon covered his ears as he looked annoyed with her.

"Has anybody seen my staff?" Makini soon asked.

"There is more than one stick that can become your staff, Makini." Akito smiled.

"Really?" Makini asked.

"He is absolutely right," Rafiki nodded in agreement with Akito. "What's most important is who is holding the staff."

Makini nodded as she took that as very good advice.

"Good job, Ma Tembo." Vincent smiled.

"Even though it was frustrating, you never gave up." Kion added.

"Well, that's what responsibility is all about, isn't it?" Ma Tembo smiled. 

"Yes," The kids smiled back. "Yes, it is."


	8. Chapter 8

After sometime, it was time for the two families to go back home. Akito and Estelle looked sleepy, and it seemed like they were going to have sweet dreams from now on since Scar was taken care of, and wouldn't come back to the Pridelands anytime soon, and they were happy to know that. Kopa poked his head out as the families left, and he soon wandered out with a small smile.

"There you are." Tiifu smiled at Kopa.

"Oh, no...." Kopa gulped.

"We have to talk!" Zuri said.

Kopa yelped and soon ran away from Zuri and Tiifu. Kiara saw this and simply sighed as she should have seen this coming.

"Speaking of the jungle, I feel like we haven't seen the Thornberry family in a while." Vincent commented.

"Sure seems like it." Akito said.

"Hmm... I wonder if we could reach them?" Atticus wondered. "Cherry, would you guys like to see the Thornberry family again?"

"Hmm..." Cherry paused for a moment. "I suppose that would be nice."

"It really would." Estelle smiled.

"Look who's awake." Cherry smirked.

"Do you have their number?" Felicity asked the adults.

"They did give us a number from when we last met in case we wanted to spend some time together..." Mo smiled. "I guess I could give them a call."

"Wahoo!" The Fudo cousins cheered.

The adults smiled to each other while Cherry gave a small smirk to their excitement.

"I can't wait to see them again," Estelle smiled. "Especially Eliza."

"You two were pretty close." Atticus smiled back.

"MARIANNE! CAN YOU HEAR ME?!" Mo soon shouted on the phone once she got an answer on the other line.

"YES!" Marianne replied before chuckling. "But you don't have to shout, we're just in the Comvee."

"Oops, sorry." Mo smiled sheepishly.

"It sure has been a while since we last heard from you." Marianne replied. 

"Oh, I'm just wondering how you and the family are," Mo smiled. "Going anywhere exciting?"

"We're getting ready to visit Scotland actually." Marianne smiled back.

"That's nice." Mo smiled back.

"You know, my parents are in Scotland too~" Nigel said to Mo as he came in.

"Oh, hello there, Nigel." Mo smiled bashfully.

"How is everything, Mo?" Nigel asked.

"Oh, we're all fine over here," Mo smiled. "We were just thinking about you guys. It seems like we haven't seen each other in a very long time."

"Maybe you'd like to come to Scotland with us?" Nigel invited. "Have you been to Scotland before?"

"Oh, a very long time ago." Mo replied.

"So then is that a yes?" Nigel smiled.

"Well..." Mo drawled out before looking over. "Family, how would you like a vacation to Scotland?"

"We'd love it!" The others smiled.

"Again?" Cherry muttered about Scotland.

"We're in!" Mo then told the Thornberry couple.

"We'll meet you there," Marianne smiled. "It'll be nice."

"Oh, I'm sure it will." Mo smiled back.

"It'll be rather nice~," Nigel replied. "Even Donnie misses you all, especially Estelle."

"Aw!" Mo awed.

"When do you think you can come?" Marianne asked.

"Oh, I'm not sure, but hopefully soon." Mo replied.

"We hope so too." Marianne smiled.

Mo felt excited herself.

"I better go, it's getting wild in the back-seat, see you in Scotland." Marianne said before hanging up. 

"See you in Scotland." Mo smiled before hanging up as well.

"I have a feeling we'll have yet another adventure there." Cherry said.

"Don't we always?" Atticus replied.

"Didn't you guys go to Scotland that one time for the Highland Games?" Akito asked.

"Yeah," Atticus smiled. "Oh, Akito, you would've loved it."

"Yeah, I guess I would've." Akito smiled back.

And where of course, there would be another adventure in store. Everyone soon got ready to go to Scotland together, as they were mostly excited to see the Thornberry family again, but that was a story for another time.

The End


End file.
